The actions required in shooting a long bow are well known. For a right handed archer his left hand grasps the center of the bow and the fingers of his right hand grip the center of the bowstring and pull it back to the full extent necessary to shoot the arrow to the target. The normal exercise devices for the shoulders and arms are not specifically designed to develop the muscles used in archery, but rather generally to strengthen the deltoid, biceps, triceps, pectoralis and the trapezius. In the movements involved in archery, the arms and shoulders go through specific motions which are not usually included in general exercise routines.
It is an object of this invention to provide an exercise device designed Specifically to exercise the muscles used in pulling a bow. It is another object of this invention to provide an unobtrusive exercise device that can be placed in any room of the house. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.